Infinitely Yours
by byunhyeonkkaeb
Summary: [CHAP 5 IS UP!] tanggal tujuh bulan september tahun dua ribu tigabelas. / EXO FANFICTION \ GS \GENDERSWICH\KAISOO\inspired by my real love story \ review juseyo :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Byunhyeonkkaeb Present.**_

..

..

* * *

_Infinitely Yours._

* * *

..

..

_Inspired by: _

_my real love story /?_

_But it is really really my real love story_

..

..

* * *

' tanggal tujuh, bulan september, tahun duaribu tigabelas '

* * *

..

..

_29, Agustus 2013_

..

" _Jageun maeum moa keun him dwaedeut  
Urin hanaran geoseul mitgo isseoyo  
Uri hamgge haengbok mandeureoyo  
Memareun sesang soge bichi dwaeneun nalggaji_"

"_Sarang—"_

"YAK! YAK! Berhenti berhenti!" ucap salah satu murid wanita dengan tubuh mungil yang ber _name tag_ 'Byun Baekhyun'

"apasih? Kau diam saja, kita ini masih dalam tahap latihan belum tampil jadi kalau suara kita fals disini ya gamasalah! Ini masih latihan!" balas seorang murid pria tinggi dengan mata bulat ber _name tag_ 'Park Chanyeol' tak terima.

Seorang wanita bermata bulat yang tidak ikut latihan melainkan hanya melihat teman-teman sekelasnya latihan didepan pintu kelas segera melerai pertengkaran kecil diatara mereka berdua. "ish! Kalian berdua juga salah!" katanya.

Mereka berdua –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun— yang merasa tidak setuju mengajukan protes secara bersamaan pada Kyungsoo –wanita yang tidak ikut latihan— "_ANIYA! _Dia yang salah!" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya terkikik kecil sambil berjalan menutup pintu kelas yang terbuka karena tangan-tangan jahil murid kelas sebelah yang iseng melihat kegiatan latihan mereka sekelas. "ah aku menyerah, terserah kalian deh.. kalian memang jodoh" ucapnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membulatkan mata mereka. Tidak setuju dengan pendapat Kyungsoo. yang benar saja, mereka tidak mau menjadi jodoh. "_ANIYA!_ KAMI TIDAK BERJODOH!" pekik mereka spontan.

Bukannya kaget, Kyungsoo malah tambah tertawa sangat lama. Teman-teman sekelas mereka juga ikut tertawa karena hal itu. "hey, lihat saja... kalian itu jodoh, bicara aja bareng-bareng dan— oh lihat! Ekspresiunya sama-sama seperti itu. Hahaha. Jodoh ya jodoh saja, jangan mengelak" katanya.

"ah sudah lah, masa bodo mau aku berjodoh dengan _kutu beras _ ini atau tidak, aku tidak peduli" ucap Baekhyun. Mulutnya membuat sebuah krucut lucu yang manis. Ia berdiri dipojok kelas sambil memperhatikan kertas berisi lirik lagu yang harusmereka hapalkan sebelum Kemah sekolah diadakan.

..

"Kyungsoo-_ya_! Ayo ikut menyanyi! Suara mu kan bagus, kenapa kau tidak ikut?" tanya salah satu wanita berpipi gembul didepan kelas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapinya. "_aniyo_, aku disini saja tidak apa-apa Minseok-_ie_... aku akan menjaga pintu kelas dari tangan-tangan jahil, oke?" balasnya

Wanita yang dipanggil Minseok-_ie_ itu mengangguk lalu melanjutkan latihannya yang sempat tertunda. "_geure_" katanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum memandangi teman-temannya yang sedang berlatih menyanyi diatas sana. Walau terlihat malas-malasan, namun mereka tetap menghasilkan suara nyanyian yang cukup enak jika didengar. Bagi Kyungsoo, jarang-jarang teman-teman sekelasnya mau diatur seperti ini. Biasanya kan mereka membuat kelompok-kelompok jika istirahat. Namun hari ini dan untuk beberapa hari kedepan tidak. maka dari itu, ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

Pandangan Kyungsoo teralih pada salah satu pria yang mendekati Kyungsoo. Pria itu sahabat Kyungsoo. lebih tepatnya kekasih sahabatnya, Minseok. Pria berwajah kotak itu mendekati Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Ia meringis. "aku izin ke to—,"

_Brak._

Belum sempat Jongdae –pria berwajah kotak, kekasihnya Minseok— selesai berbicara. Pintu kelas terbuka sangat keras hingga menghentikan kegiatan latihan mereka dan menampakan seorang Pria berkulit seputih susu yang nampak tergesa-gesa. "hey! Disini ada yang namanya Do Kyungsoo tidak?!" tanyanya.

Jongdae yang berada didepannya langsung menunjuk Kyungsoo yang berada disebelahnya. "mencari Kyungsoo? ini Kyungsoo" katanya

Kyungsoo yang merasa dirinya tengah dicari menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan '_mencari diriku?_' yang sangat polos. Oh Sehun, pria yang berada diambang pintu yang barusan saja mengagetkan seisi kelas karena gebrakan pada pintu itu hanya dapat meringis senang lalu berlari meninggalkan kelas Kyungsoo dengan meneriakan sebuah kalimat "Yak! Jongin! Aku tahu yang mana Do Kyungsoo itu! Kau pasti akan sangat suka padanya! Dia cantik dan manis!".

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu menjadi salah tingkah, namun sebuah keuntung bagi dirinya. Teman-temannya kembali fokus pada kegiatan mereka yang tertunda kecuali Jongdae yang berada disebelahnya. "hey, penggemarmu bertambah satu. Dan kali ini ia akan membuat kejutan padamu" kata Jongdae.

Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti hanya menganggap hal itu adalah angin lewat saja. Masa bodo. Kyungsoo tidak mengenal pria yang bernama 'Jongin' itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo saja tidak tahu kalau ada orang yang namanya Jongin disini. Kyungsoo hanya cuek dan beralih menatap teman-temannya yang kembali berlatih.

..

..

* * *

_30, Agustus 2013_

* * *

..

..

Hari ini hari Jum'at. Dan hari ini juga hari pertama Kemah Sekolah yang diadakan akan dimulai saat sore hari.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap malas Jang _Seongsaenim_ yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran matematika dengan cara yang menurut Kyungsoo salah. Untung saja Kyungsoo sudah belajar tentang materi matematika yang diajarkan Jang _Seongsaenim_ saat ini. Jadi, ia tidak harus susah-susah mengerti kalimat-kalimat tidak jelas yang keluar dari guru tua itu.

Semua murid didalam kelas ini terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Beberapa dari merea tidur dengan buku sebagai bantalnya, ada juga yang malah mengobrol sendiri. Bahkan ada juga yang bermain ponsel untuk mengusir jenuh yang datang tiba-tiba. Ya.. walau begitu ada beberapa orang juga yang masih setia menatap papan tulis sambil sesekali menulis bagian penting yang mereka perlukan.

_Kring..._

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Mengakibatkan beberapa murid yang tadi tertidur menjadi terbangun dengan wajah yang menandakan dirinya masih berada dibawah alam kesadarannya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, saya akhiri kegiatan belajar mengajar atau KBM ini anak-anak.. selamat siang" ucap Jang _Seongsaenim_ lalu keluar kelas dengan sangat kelas. Mengingat dirinya yang sudah tua.

Anak-anak kelas yang tadinya pura-pura fokus pada guru itu lansung bangkit dan bersorak ria. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kantin atau _café_ sekolah untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja Kyungsoo dengan muka yang ditekuk. Ia membuat bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "kegiatan belajar mengajar apanya. Ini itu namanay kegiatan belajar menyiksa tau ga sih" katanya. "sungguh aku benci matematika".

Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa terbahak melihat sahabatnya yang benar-benar tertekan karena pelajaran guru tua itu. Luhan. Salah satu sahabat Kyungsoo yang masih berada dibangkunya sambil mengorek-orek isi tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus makanan lalu membawanya kemeja Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang berada ditenga kelas.

Ia meletakan bungkusan makanan itu lalu duduk disebelah Baekhyun yang menghadap kebelakang. "benar, ini namanya menyiksa sekali. Oya, kalian bawa makanan apa?" katanya.

Kyungsoo, Minseok, Baekhyun, dan Luhan tidak pernah membeli makanan dikantin ataupun _café_ sekolah. Ya, walaupun sekali-kali pernah tapi tidak sering. Mereka hanya membeli beberapa makanan jika mereka tidak membawa bekal makanan dari rumah mereka. Mereka berempat bahkan sempat mempunyai julukan _Vegetable Class_ karena –terkadang— jika kebun sekolah panen, yang makan sayuran hanya mereka saja. Yang lainnya tidak.

Maka jangan heran ya jika melihat perbedaan mereka berempat dengan teman sekelas mereka. Mereka berempat mempunyai kulit yang sangat bersih dan mereka terlihat lebih _fresh_ dari yang lainnya. Mereka juga lebih sehat dari yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sekotak susu dari dalam tasnya dan sebungkus kue kering juga. "aku hanya bawa ini, maaf ya.. _eomma_ sedang tidak enak badan makanya ia hanya membawakanku ini." Katanya.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk menjawab pernyataan Kyungsoo. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa juga sih dihati mereka. Karena biasanya yang membawa makanan paling enak adalah Kyungsoo, tapi berhubung ibu Kyungsoo sedang tidak enak badan jadi mereka maklumi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat ketiga sahabatnya tersenyum. Ia mulai meminum susu _vanila_ miliknya hingga habis. Habis. Susu _vanila_ milik Kyungsoo pun habis. Dengan hati-hati, ia pun berdiri dari duduknya. "aku buang kotak susu milikku dulu ya.." katanya.

..

"_MWO?!_ Kau tidak berbohong? Jongin menyukai Do Kyungsoo? tetangga mu, Zi Tao?" ucap seorang wanita berperawakan sedang dengan rambut pirang yang pendek.

wanita yang ditanya oleh wanita berpewakan sedang itu mengangguk. "_ne_... aku tidak berbohong, Luna.. Jongin menceritakannya sendiri padaku karena aku tetangganya Kyungsoo" katanya.

Wanita berperawakan sedang itu mengangguk-angguk kagum. Ia berdecak kagum lalu tesenyum tipis. "wah... beruntungnya Kyungsoo, menjadi cinta pertamanya Jongin yang jelas-jelas punya banyak penggemar sejak sekolah menenhag pertama" katanya

Wanita bermata panda yang dipanggil Zi Tao tadi memiringkan kepalanya bingungt. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal yang penting. "eh tunggu, penggemar? Bukan Jongin doang kok, kalau kau tahu Kyungsoo juga punya banyak penggemar bahkan sejal sekolah dasar" katanya

Tiba tiba saja datanglah tiga orang wanita lain yang mendekat. Merkea mengangkat sebelah alis mereka bingung. "kalin ngapain? Gosip ya? Eh tunggu! Itu Do Kyungsoo bukan?" kata salah satu dari mereka.

"ya itu benar." Balas wanita berperawakan sedang tadi

"_MWO?!_"

Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam berkuncir satu berdecak sebal karena sifat temannya yang terlalu berlebihan. "ah berlebihan sekali dirimu Jisook, sudah lah.. _kajja_ kita dekati dia" katanya

..

Kyungsoo membuang kotak susunya dengan perasaan yang senang. Entah lah, ia merasa sangat senang setelah meminum susunya. Ia memutar dirinya kembali menghadap arah pintu kelas. Namun gerakannya kalah cepat dari segerombolan wanita yang datang menghampirinya.

"KYUNGSOO!" teriak salah satu wanita bermata panda.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan memasang tampang bingungnya. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum tipis muncul diwajahnya. "ZiTao... ah, _annyeong_" katanya "sedang apa kau? Dan.. oh ini teman-temanmu?"

Wanita bermata panda yang dipanggil ZiTao itu merisngis malu. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya erat. "_ne_.. ini teman-temanku" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia membungkukkan badannya 90derajat untuk menghormati teman-teman ZiTao yang belum Kyungsoo kenal satu-persatu. "_annyeonghaseyo_..." katanya. "senang bertemu dengan kalian, Kyungsoo _imnida_"

Teman-teman ZiTao tersenyum melihat keluguan yang dimiliki Kyungsoo. mereka juga membungkukkan badan 90derajat membalas sapaan hormat dari Kyungsoo. "_annyeong _Kyungsoo-_ssi_.." ucap mereka.

Salah satu wanita dari mereka yang berambut hitam berkuncir maju dan mulai membuka suara. "maaf Kyungsoo -_ssi_ sebelumnya" katanya

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tak mengerti dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut gadis berambur hitam kuncir kuda ini. "_maaf_?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Senyumannya manis dan karena itu membuat dirinya terlihat sangat ramah. "begini.. kau kenal Kim Jongin?" katanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia memajukan sedikit bibirnya membentuk kerucut kecil yang lucu. ZiTao yang melihat itu hanya dapat menggeram tertahan melihat kepolosan alami yang ada didalam diri Kyungsoo. Sebagai pelampiasannya pun ia mencengkram erat tangan wanita berperawakan sedang disamping kirinya.

"ah iya, sebelumnya aku Taemin lebih tepatnya Lee Taemin. Kau bisa memanggilku Tae-tae atau Taemin _eonnie_ dan sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu satu tahun, namun kita masih dapat seangkatan hehe..",

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan anggukan lucu. "_ne.. _Taemin _eonnie_.." katanya.

"kau punya pacar?",

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menggeleng lucu. Membiarkan rambutnya yang tergerai bergerak sendiri karena gelengannya. "yang benar saja Taemin, bahkan Kyungsoo jarang sekali tertarik pada pria, selera yang dimilikinya sangat tinggi, sejak sekolah dasar saja sudah banyak pria yang mengincarnya bahkan rela menjadi fansnya namun tetap saja ia tidak pernah membuka hatinya pada seorang pria pun lalu dia juga per— ,"

"yak! Kau diam dulu ZiTao!"

Mendengar bentakan dari Jisook, ZiTao lebih memilih diam. Dia takut jika Jisook bisa saja langsung menerkamnya bak harimau yang kelaparan. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya dapat tersenyum manis lalu kembali fokus mendengarkan celotehan Taemin didepannya.

"jadi...",

"ya.. aku _single_"

"..."

Kyungsoo yang melihat kelima orang wanita didepannya itu terdiam –minius ZiTao karena dari tadi ia masih saja asik mencibir— menjadi bingung. Ia meringkan kepalanya lucu. Jarang sekali dirinya diwawancarai oleh sekelompok wanita tentang masalah asmaranya. Dan bodohnya Kyungsoo, dia mau-mau aja menjawab saat masalah pribadinya ditanyakan. Bodoh bukan?

Kyungsoo mengusap tengkuknya gusar. Tak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi. "memangnya... apa ya hubungan diriku dengan pria yang namany Kim Jongin itu? Bahkan aku saja tidak tau dia orangnya yang mana dan aku juga tidak tahu kalau disini ada orang yang namanya Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo polos.

Kelima orang wanita itu melongo mendengar pernyataan Kyugsoo. Mereka tidak habis pikir, Kyungsoo ternyata...

_Kudet_.

Astaga, Kyungsoo kudet. Padahalkan dia termasuk siswi populer ya... meski tidak begitu populer sih.

ZiTao yang sudah dekat dan selalu pulang bersama Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu kalau salah satu temannya kudet seperti ini. "astaga Kyungsoo... kau benar-benar... ugh, ya Tuhan.. ini..." keluh mereka semua.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari ZiTao dan teman-temannya frustasi hanya bisa meringis polos menanggapinya. "hehehe."

"oh oke... begini saja ya.. Kyungsoo sebenarnya Jongin..."

..

* * *

..

_Brak._

"oh— Kyung— Yak! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" teriak Baekhyun saat melihat Kyungsoo yang masuk kedalam kelas dengan wajah cengo bagai orang kesetrum.

Matanya yang membulat sempurna, mulutnya yang ternganga sedikit, rambutnya masih rapih, pipinya yang semakin gembul. Itulah keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Minseok yang melihat langsung berdiri menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang hampir dingin. Ia menuntun Kyungsoo agar duduk kembali dikursinya. "oh tuhan, ada apa dengan dirimu Kyungsoo?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Luhan yang melihat tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. dan kejadian itupun juga pernah mengalaminya, _so_.. Luhan tak perlu tahu karena dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, _right?_.

..

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo memberi kekuatan padanya. Ini jam pelajaran terakhir dan ini adalah pelajaran Olahraga. Pelajaran yang –menurut Kyungsoo— sangat menyengsarakan. Dipelajaran ini dirinya selalu sial. Entah kenapa itu.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, _neo gwenchana?_ Baekhyun-_a_.. Kyungsoo kenapa? Dia sakit?" tanya Chanyeol yang menyadari kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini.

Baekhyun memasang wajah melasnya. Ia juga mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. _Oh astaga manisnya_ batin Chanyeol.

"_aniyo Dobi-ya_... Kyungsoo tidak mau cerita pada kami, makanya aku juga masih bingung dengan Kyungsoo" balas Baehyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusak lembut rambut Baekhyun. "_gwenchana.. _jangan sedih.. nanti cantikmu hilang loh.. hahaha. Sudah ya, aku mau kebarisanku lagi" katanya.

Baekhyun mematung. _Nanti cantikmu hilang loh.._ kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol masih berputar-putar ditelinganya,

"aku... cantik.. nanti... hilang.." gumamnya.

"APA?!"

..

..

* * *

TBC!

* * *

..

..

ANNYEONG!

Hehehehe.

Author comeback!

Hihi^^

Sebelumnya author mau mintamaaf sama readers ff _Patés_ karena author belom sempet publish chap 2. Tapi tenang chap 2 lagi dalam pengerjaan ko. Maaf juga udah ngilang lama banget ini karena uts makanya author jadi gaboleh megang laptop huhuhu TT_TT.

Oya, ngomong-ngomong tentang ff ini author mau sedikit curhat, boleh yaa :3.

Begini, kenapa author milih jalur ceritanya dari real love story author sendiri? Author itu tipe-tipe orang yang suka membuat kejadian menjadi suatu cerita gitu. Juga, author pengen aja mengenang masa-masa pedekate sama doi dulu, ya walau sekarang aku sama dia udah... ya berstatus mantan.

Sedih.

Ya jelas pasti sedih. Author sama doi ngelajanin hubungan Cuma 2bulan doang dan doi itu cinta pertama author. Jadi selama sekolah sampe sekarang author belom ngerti apa yang namanaya cinta itu, tapi semenjak kenal doi author baru ngerti arti dari satu kata itu.

Sebenernya juga sih yang mutusin author sendiri, kenapa? Author orangnya ga tegaan. Kalo author udah punya orang yang disayang dan sayangnya itu banget-banget, author gabakalan mau ngebuat dia sakit hati atau apalah itu. Nah author kan orangnya cuek bebek bener-bener cuek dan doi pernah marah sama author Cuma karna akunya yang cuek. Maka dari itu aku gamau ngebuat dia makin sakit karena cueknya aku, author mutusin dia dan ganti status menjadi sahabat.

Sebenernya bukan itu doang faktornya, banyak gosip-gosip gaenak tentang kita Cuma karena doi itu orangnya cukup tenar di sekolah. Ada gosip inilah itulah. Dan itu ngebuat doi sakit hati juga. Bukan doi juga author jugasih sebenernya.

Setelah putus itu kita masih komunikasi kaya biasa Cuma status doang yang beda. Kita berdua sama-sama nutupin rasa sakit, karena kita juga masih saling ngarepin satu sama lain. Dan ya... sampe saat ini author masih belom bisa move dan mungkin doi udah bisa move karena dia udah 2kali pacaran sama orang lain dan 2orang yang dipacarinnya itu ngephpin doi dan akhirnyapun doi nembak author lagi tapi author tolak mentah-mentah dan sampe saat ini doi nyesel mungkin gatau kenapa dia kembali lagi ngejar author sampe bersaing sama temen sekelasnya buat ngedapetin author.

Perasaan kalian gimana readers? Author gakuat angkat tangan lambai-lambai kekamera.

Aduhkan malah jadi curhat begini. Ah udah deh ya... cuku curcolnya hehe^^

Reviewnya ditunggu ya..

Oya, author minta masukan darikalian demi kelanjutan ff ini tapi lewat PM ya.. oke-oke^^

Sekali lagi.

REVIEW PLEASE^^

..

..

* * *

_Byunhyeonkkaeb_


	2. Chapter 2

_Infinitely Yours_

* * *

..

..

* * *

Preview chap:

"_aku... cantik.. nanti... hilang.." gumamnya. _

"_APA?!" _

* * *

..

..

Chapter 2.

..

..

"Kyungsoo.. oh ayolah cerita pada kami Kyungsoo... kitakan sudah berjanji tidak akan menutup rahasia satu sama lain. Kyungsoo.. yayaya.. kyung-_ie_... _jebal_..."

Kyungsoo yang kedua tangannya dipegang oleh Baekhyun hanya menghela napas lalu menggeleng. Ia mau saja menceritakan hal ini kepada mereka hanya saja...

_Kyungsoo tidak mengerti arti cinta itu apa._

Ia malu tentunya. Seorang Do Kyungsoo yang notabenenya adalah siswi yang cukup terkenal disekolah menengah pertama ini tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh satu katu mempunyai banyak makna itu. yaTuhan, Kyungsoo kau benar-benar _Kudet._

Minseok yang tidak tega hanya menggeleng lalu melepaskan cengkraman Baekhyun dari tangan Kyungsoo. "Baek-_a_.. hentikan. Kasihan Kyungsoo, biarkan ia menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu _ne.._ kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Hm.. Kyung-_a _kalau kau belum siap untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kami itu tak apa kok, kami akan selalu menunggu sampai kau siap.." katanya.

Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun dan Minseok. Ia tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. "yasudah. _Kajja_ kita pulang... _ppai ppai _Kyung-_ie_.." katanya.

Tidak.

Kyungsoo butuh tempat untuk menampung semua isi hatinya. Ia butuh sekarang. Bukan nanti. Atau kapanpun itu.

"tunggu!"

Kyungsoo kembali sadar. Ia mulai menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berlebihan. Ia berdiri mendekati ketiga sahabatnya dan menarik mereka untuk kembali duduk kembali. "aku... aku akan menceritakannya kepada kalian sekarang" katanya.

Wajah ketiga orang itu berubah berbinar ceria. Wajah muram serta khawatir mereka langsung lenyap seketika saat melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai berani bercerita. Luhan pun bersorak dalam hati karena rencananya kali ini berhasil.

"eung... _anu_... ci..cinta... cinta _itu apa_?"

"..."

"aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa artinya."

"ASTAGA KYUNGSOO!"

..

..

_Tuk. Tuk_.

Satu batu terlempar. Dua batu terlempar.

Kyungsoo berjalan pulang sendirian kali ini. Zitao tidak bisa pulang bersamanya karena ia dan teman-temannya –segerombolan wanita yang datang pada Kyungsoo saat istirahat tadi— akan menunggu disekolah sampai jam setengah tiga. Dan beruntung saja sekolah hari ini dibubarkan lebih cepat karena sekolah sedang mengadakan kemah dan hari pertama kemah dimulai hari ini.

_Ting!_

Suara ponsel milik Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kecilnya. Ia merogoh saku _blazzer_ sekolahnya dan melihat apa yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

"_Kyungsoo-a... kau berangkat untuk pembukaan kemah nanti jam berapa? Kalau bisa datang lebih cepat ya.._ _ –Lee Chaerin—"_

"_Aku tak tahu, mungkin sekitar jam dua aku akan kembali lagi.. memangnya kenapa? Tumben sekali aku harus datang cepat.. biasanya sajakan yang sampai dikelas pertamakalinya itu aku Chaerin-a.. "_

Send!

Kyungsoo kembali memasukkan ponselnya lalu kembali berjalan dengan santainya. Sesekali dirinya menendang beberapa kerikil kecil tak berdosa karena kadar bosannya yang sudah melebihi ambang batas sewajarnya.

_Ting!_

"_tidak apa apa Kyung... hanya ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu nanti.. yasudah selamat bersiap siap^^ -Lee Chaerin—"_

"_ne.."_

Send!

Kyungsoo kembali memasukkan ponselnya sambil menunduk. Mengetahui tali sepatunya terlepas, segera ia merunduk untuk mengikatnya kembali. Merasa tak nyama, ia sedikit menggeser letak kakinya kekanan agar ia dapat leluasa membenarkan tali sepatunya.

Eh, tunggu!

Ada selembar _notes_ kecil berwarna hijau dengan tulisan _hanggul_ yang memang benar-benar khas tulisan pria.

_Annyeong_

_Who i am?_

_ah.. of course you don't know me.._

_hehe^^_

_jika kau tahu aku, maka kau adalah orang yang beruntung.. tapi jika kau tidak tahu aku, kau belum beruntung, Do Kyungso._

_I'm your first fan._

_Soo.. _

_you're so lucky to be my idol._

_Oh... wait,_

_I hope you read it^^_

_Bye!_

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap kertas itu. Ia mematung. _ ._

"_nugu?" _gumamnya.

Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ia tidak menemukan seorang pun yang –mungkin— sengaja membuang kertas ini dijalan. Tapi, Kyungsoo bukan orang yang mempunyai rasa penasaran tinggi. Ia hanya memletakkan kembali kertas itu ditempatnya semula lalu berjalan melewati kertas itu dengan santainya.

_Masa bodo, yang namanya Do Kyungsoo didunia ini bukan hanya aku, masih banyk orang yang memakai nama itu bisa saja kertas itu bukan untukku. Ah sudahlah_ batinnya.

_Ting!_

"_Kyungsoo! kau harus cepat datang kesekolah kembali! Aku punya berita untukmu!_"

Kyungsoo memasukan ponselnya kembali. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil sesekali menoleh kekanan dan kekiri melihat situasi. "Baekhyun? Berita? Cepat datang? Untukku? Apaan?" katanya.

..

..

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

"kosong?" ucap seorang pria yang sedang melihat-lihat situasi kelas Kyungsoo.

Ia menggeser pintu kelas dengan pelan lalu memasukinya. Ia berjalan menuju meja yang berada ditengah kelas dengan senyuman yang masih setia melekat diwajahnya. "cantik. Meja belajarnya saja rapih, orangnya juga pasti.. haha. Tidak salah memilih rupanya, ah betapa beruntungnya kau...,

Kim Jongin.." ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

_Srek_.

Ia mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dengan amplop putih gading yang polos dari kantung celana seragam sekolahnya. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri melihat situasi disekitarnya. Ia memasukan surat itu kedalam laci meja yang berada didepannya dengan perlahan. Selesai. Ia pun berjalan keluar kelas sambil terus tersenyum tanpa henti. Menuju kelas sebelah.

"_maafkan aku cantik, tapi aku hanya bisa seperti ini... hanya menitipkan sepucuk surat saat kau tak ada.. maaf_"

..

_Kriiit_

"_Mwoya?!_ Masih kosong?! Siapa yang tadi menyuruhku datang cepat sih?!" gerutu Baekhyun.

Ia memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah ditekuk benar-benar ditekuk. Ia tidak suka sendirian. Oh andai saja ia masuk kelas unggulan –walau kelas ini juga unggulan tapi dibawahnya satu tingkat— pasti ia sudah mempunyai teman yang menunggunya didalam kelas.

Ia berjalan terseok-seok dengan malas. Masih tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya ia menduduki kursi milik Kyungsoo yang berada tepat dibawah _ac_ kelas. Berniat untuk mendinginkan diri. Namun, tanpa diduga Baekhyun menemukan sepucuk kertas yang baru saja _pria_ itu masukan dilaci meja milik Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memasang tampang kagetnya dengan mata yang melebar besar. Namun mata Baekhyun sipit, jadi ia tida bisa memasang mata burung hantunya. "_oh god!_ Surat? Surat cinta?!" katanya.

Baekhyun berniat membuka surat itu. Namun terbersit pemikiran melintas dikepalanya. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetik nama Kyungsoo dan langsung mengirimnya pesan singkat.

_Kyungsoo! kau harus cepat datang kesekolah kembali! Aku punya berita untukmu!_

_Send!_

Ia tersenyum lega. "bagus! Kyungsoo ayo cepatlah datang jangan lama-lama..." katanya.

_Semenit._

_Duamenit._

_Limamenit._

_Sepuluh menit._

_Limabelas menit._

"ck, lama sekali sih dasar siput ayam belalang cacing kadal sem—,"

_Kriet._

Seorang pria memasukan setengah badannya kedalam kelas dan setengahnya lagi berada diluar kelas. "eoh? Kau berbicara dengan siapa _baek_? Kau normal? Normal? Normal" kata pria itu.

Baekhyun yang matanya sudah berbinar karena mengira itu adalah Kyungsoo langsung berubah lesu. Tak terima dan merasa dibohongi, wajah Baekhyun berubah merah menahan marah. "YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! KUTU BERAS! TOMCAT TAK BERGUNA! AKU MEMOHON AGAR KYUNGSOO YANG DATANG BUKAN KAMBING SEPERTIMU!" pekiknya keras.

"tomcat? Kambing?"

"YAK!"

..

..

_Tap. _

_Tap._

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju kelas. Akibat kakinya yang pendek, ia harus merelakan dirinya berlari-lari kecil menusuri lorong menuju kelasnya. Rambutnya yang sudah ia tata rapi dengan diurai harus direlakan juga. Ia mencepol rambutnya tinggi dan acak-acakan. Tidak masalah bagi Kyungsoo jika tataan rambutnya seperti itu. Kyungsoo memang pada dasarnya sudah cantik dengan model rambut apa saja, jadi itu bukan masalah baginya. Bahkan saat dalam keadaan seperti itu, Kyungsoo masih saja mengeluarkan pesona manisnya. Sungguh diberkati dirinya.

_Kriet._

"Baekhyun?" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo memasuki kelas dengan pelan. Ia berjalan menuju mejanya dan mulai duduk disana. "huh? Kosong? Astaga aku telat?" katanya.

Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja sambil menghirup udara dengan rakus. Akibat berlari dari gerbang sekolah hingga kelas sudah begini saja. Bagaimana jika harus lari maraton? Dasar Kyungsoo. ketidaksukaannya pada olahraga membuatnya seperti ini. Ck.

_Aku... sms dia saja?_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetik pesan singkat untuk sahabatnya, Baekhyun. Dan kemana Luhan juga Minseok? Mereka ada kelas tambahan jadi mereka akan datang telat. Tapi itu tak masalah.

"_baek, kau dimana? Aku sudah dikelas. Teganya kau menghilang meninggalkan diriku yang habis berlari-larian ini. Tega sekali kau_"

_Send!_

Selsai. Kyungsoo segera memasukan ponselnya kedalam laci meja untuk sementara. Namun..

"ini apa?" katanya.

Oh tuhan! Kyungsoo menemukan surat yang diberikan Jongin untuknya!

Kyungsoo membolak-balik surat dengan amplop putih gading ditangannya. Dengan perasaan ragu ia mulai membuka surat itu dan membacanya dengan suara sedang.

"_annyeonghaseyo_

_Kita bertemu lagi manis._

_Hehe, ingat aku?_

_Ah harusnya kau ingat, Soo._

_Baru saja saat kau pulang tadi kita bertemu._

_Kau tidak ingat?_

_Kau membaca tulisanku bukan? _

_Kau juga menemukan selembar kertas note hijau dijalanan bukan? Akulah pelakunya dan itu benar-benar untukmu, bukan untuk orang lain._

_Hehe, aku misterius ya?_

_Sudah... kau tidak usah takut_

_Kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku bukan? Aku selalu ada dimanapun kau berada, Soo._

_Jadi, aku akan membuatmu aman._

_Em... sudah dulu ya, annyeong!_

_ .-_"

Pipi Kyungsoo sedikit menyemburkan semburat merah tipis. Menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang merona malu. Ah sungguh lucu Kyungsoo yang satu ini. Segera ia melipat kertas surat itu dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam amplop putih gadingnya dengan senyuman yang tak terlepas dari wajahnya.

Bahagia?

Mungkin...

..

..

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan santai dilorong sekolah menuju lapangan sekolah yang berada ditengah-tengah antara gedung 1-2 dan 2-3. Setelah membaca surat tersebut, ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Baekhyun yang menelponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk kelapangan sekolah ditengah. Maka jadilah Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan dilorong dengan senyuman tipis yang manis tak terlepas dari wajahnya.

Saat berjalan, Kyungsoo berpapasan dengan pria berkulit tan yang lumayan tinggi tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Kyungsoo hanya membungkuk sopan sambil terus menggenggam surat itu ditangannya. Dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, pria itu menatap Kyungsoo juga surat ditangannya. Seulas senyum tulus pun terpancar diwajah tampan milik pria itu.

_Mungkin kah_? Batin pria itu.

..

..

TBC!

..

..

review:

ArraHyeri2 : ne gwenchanayo chinggu ^^ thanks for review ne!

anishi : iya chinggu tanggal 7 sept itu tangga aku jadian sama doi, sampe sekarang aku juga belom bisa moveon kita sama huhuhu/? *kok curhat* hehe, btw thanks for review!

setyoningt : ini udah aku update, maaf kalo kelamaan ya.. thanks for review^^

SuJuXOXO91 : iya salam kenal juga, waah makasih udah suka sama karakter Jongin dan Kyungsoo.. karakter mereka aku ambil dari kejadian aku sendiri ya.. walau ada yang ditabah tambahin sedikit hehe^^, thanks for review yaaa!

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : iya chingu, ini udah diupdate ya.. pas bagian sehun ngedobrak pintu kelas itu juga kejadian asli yang aku alamin hehe *curhat dikit* btw thanks for review yaa!

puputkyungsoo : gamsahamnida eonnie! thanks for review! ^^

SooSweet : iya ini udah di update, thanks for review yaa^^

..

..

waaah! annyeong! author comeback again!

hehe^^

sebelumnya aku mominta maaf ya, ini chapternya kependekan soalnya biar tambah penasaran sama jalur ceita kedepan-depannya. mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang mungkin udah ngerti nanti jalan ceritanya gimana.

tapi, bisa aja nanti ditengah perjalanan ada sesuatu hal yang ga terduga? mungkin ada hehe ._.

pokonya aku mau buat readers ff ini penasarn oke oke^^

oya, siapa yang beli EXO's first box disini? ada ga?

author kepingin beli tapi kemahalan dan uangnya gacukup :c

sedih deh huhuhu/?

okesip sekian dulu ya.. kalo ada yang mau tanya-tanya lebih lanjut bisa follow akun twitter aku byunhyeonkkaeb

hehe^^ annyeong!

REVIEW YAA!

GO REVIEW GO REVEW!

..

..

* * *

_byunhyeonkkaeb_

* * *

..

..


	3. Chapter 3

_Infinitely Yours_

* * *

..

..

* * *

Preview chap:

Saat berjalan, Kyungsoo berpapasan dengan pria berkulit tan yang lumayan tinggi tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Kyungsoo hanya membungkuk sopan sambil terus menggenggam surat itu ditangannya. Dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, pria itu menatap Kyungsoo juga surat ditangannya. Seulas senyum tulus pun terpancar diwajah tampan milik pria itu.

_Mungkin kah_? Batin pria itu.

* * *

..

..

* * *

Chapter 3.

* * *

..

..

Upacara pembukaan hari pertama kemah dimulai. Para siswa dan siswi pun mulai kelelahan dan mulai menggerutu apa yang pembina kemah ceramahkan. Sudah 30menit lamanya pembina kemah itu berceramah panjang lebar tanpa henti. Apasih susahnya berbicara singkat padat dan jelas dari pada harus berbicara panjang lebar dan tidak jelas, menyusahkan begitulah isi pikiran mereka semua.

Kyungsoo yang mulai bosan mendengarkan ceramah tersebut mulai menjahili Minseok yang berada dibelakangnya. Minseok pun sama ia juga mulai menjahili Kyungsoo. mereka tertawa tanpa suara karena ulah mereka sendiri. Dan terkadang ulah mereka membuat teman-teman lainnya juga ikut tertawa.

"hey Kyungsoo.. lihat kearah kanan barisan laki-laki" ucap Minah, salah satu teman Kyungsoo yang berdiri dibarisan depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sedang asik dengan lelucon tak jelasnya bersama Minseok mulai berhenti dan sedikit tenang ya walau ia masih tertawa-tawa tak jelas karena Minseok yang belum berhenti menjahilinya. "apa?" katanya.

Minah tersenyum geli melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang polos sedang menahan tawa. "itu loh... ada seorang pria yang memperhatikanmu, coba lihat kesana lihat" katanya.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Minah, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum samar tanpa menatap kearah pria yang tengah memperhatikannya. Ia juga masih saja bercanda dengan Minseok yang berada dibelakangnya. "dasar kau Kyung" ucap Minah sambil terkekeh.

..

"hey Jongin, memperhatikannya lagi? Oh— lihat! Kyungsoo-_mu _tersenyum!"

Pria yang dipanggil Jongin itu menoleh lalu tersenyum malu. Tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan wanita pujaannya sungguh membuat pipinya merona derastis. "oh ayolah Sehun, biarkan aku menatapnya" ujarnya.

Pria yang dipanggil Sehun hanya terkekeh geli sambil ikut memperhatikan seorang wanita yang berada dibelakang Minseok. Wanita bermata rusa dengan rambut cokelat ikal bervolume yang natural. "sudah kuduga kau pasti akan menyukainya, Jong" ucapnya.

Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan kearah sana juga. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan mulai tertawa terbahak. "oh astaga _uri _Sehun-_ie_ memperhatikan sahabat Kyungsoo rupanya, kau jatuh cinta ya?" katanya.

Pipi putih sehun mulai sedikit memerah. Sehun –langsung— pura-pura memasang wajah terkejutnya. Matanya yang sipit berusaha ia lebarkan sekuat tenaga untuk menambah kesan kagetnya. Padahal, dalam hatinya ia merutuki dirinya yang tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan seorang wanita rusa yang berada dibelakang Minseok. Jantungnya juga berdegup sangat kencang.

"hah?! _ANIYA!_" pekiknya.

..

..

"Kyungsoo-_a_"

Kyungsoo yang merasa terpanggil langsung menjauhkan pandangannya dari ponsel merahmuda ditangannya. "ah _ne_ Chaerin _-a_, ada apa" balasnya.

"aku minta nomor telpon mu boleh, Kyung?" tanya Chaerin.

Kyungsoo menatap gadis keturunan Jepang dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingun. "nomor telpon? Bukannya kau sudah mempunyai nomorku ya? Tadi siang kan kau baru saja mengirimkan ku pesan" ucap Kyungsoo.

Chaerin yang kehabisan akal hanya dapat menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. Gelagapan. Jelas saja, sebenarnya ini bukan ide dan kemauannya sendiri. Ini kemauan Jongin yang memaksanya. "a-anu... itu.. ponselku ru-rusak.. ah! Iya rusak, ja-jadi... semua data diponselku hilang, begitu." ucapnya tergagap.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. Bingun dan tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Chaerin, Kyungsoo hanya menaikkan bahunya tak acuh. "yasudah, nomorku mau ditulis dikertas atau langsung kau simpan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chaerin tersenyum. Misinya kali ini mungkin saja berhasil. "dikertas saja ya" ucapnya.

..

Waktu istirahat sudah habis. Kyungsoo sedang menuliskan beberapa hal penting yang diucapkan sang pembina kemah tentang tahap-tahap pembuatan tenda. Kyungsoo memang termasuk dalam kategori siswa yang rajin dikelas bersama tujuh orang siswa dan sisiwi lainnya. Jadi jangan terkejut jika melihat kyungsoo dengan tujuh orang rajin dikelasnya yang menulis dari banyaknya orang yang hanya menguap atau mengacuhkan ucapan itu .

"sekian. Ada yang mau ditanyakan?" tanya pembina itu.

Kyungsoo sedang memikirkan hal apa yang harus ia tanyakan saat ini. Sebenarnya banyak sekali hal-hal yang ingin ia tanyakan karena kalau boleh jujur, Kyungsoo sangat tidak bisa memasang tenda sejak kemah pertama kalinya disekolah dasar.

Kyungsoo melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Tidak ada yang berani mengangkat tangan, yasudah dari pada begitu mending Kyungsoo saja. Kyungsoo pun mengangkat tangannya sedang. "yak, nona..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menurunkan tangannya. "Do Kyungsoo _imnida_" katanya.

Pembina kemah itu membalas senyuman manis Kyungsoo. ia mendekat kearah Kyungsoo untuk mendengar apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Kyungsoo saat ini. "ya.." ucapnya.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangan matanya kearah langit sore yang berwarna jingga. Bibirnya sedikit ia bentuk kerucut guna mengatur kata-kata yang pas untuk bertanya. "eung.. itu, bagaimana jika tendanya rubuh? Kan tendanya hanya disangga oleh dua pasang bambu diujung ujung tenda dan bagaimana jika pasak untuk mengaitkan tenda dengan tanah itu terlepas? Jika tenda itu terjatuh, akankah membahayakan bagi penghuni didalamnya? Lalu bagaimana cara..,"

"yatuhan, Kyungsoo... kau ini ingin bertanya apa ingin berceramah sih" gerutu Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya.

Kyungsoo hanya meringis malu sambil mengusap tengkuknya pelan. Kemudian ia membentuk bibirnya menjadi kerucut lucu yang membuat –mungkin— setiap orang menggeram tertahan karena keluguannya. "hehe. Aku kan hanya ingin bertanya Baek" ucapnya.

..

Dibagian sebrang sana terlihat seorang pria yang menggeram tertahan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak menentu. "oh tuhan, tolong aku.." ucapnya.

Seorang pria albino disebelahnya hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah teman disampingnya. "sabar kau sabar..

Jongin"

..

..

Upacara penutupan kemah dihari pertama akan dimulai. Semua siswa sudah disuruh berkumpul menuju lapangan tengah tempat upacara pembukaan kemah dihari pertama dimulai. Para siswa sudah diberi informasi bahwa mereka tidak akan menginap hari ini, melainkan besok. Pada malam Minggu.

Kyungsoo kembali menempati baris dibelakang Minah. Dan dibelakangnya ada Minseok juga yang lainnya. Barisan yang sama seperti tadi, dan tidak berubah sedikitpun. Upacara penutupan sudah selesai. Dan sang pembina memerintahkan semua siswa untuk duduk. Kyungsoo duduk dengan nyaman dengan bersila, walau harus sekali-sekali membenarkan letak rok cokelat nya yang – mungkin sangat— pendek karena memang sekolah yang memberikannya seragam ini.

Ada beberapa alumni yang nantinya akan memandu mereka semua dalam berkemah hari ini dan besok sedang merait sesuatu dari bambu yang diikat kencang. Menggunakan simpul-simpul mudah yang sudah sangat _familier_ dimata Kyungsoo juga yang lainnya. Setelah selesai, para alumni menunjukkan hasil rancanganya mereka kepada siswa dan siswi dengan bangga.

Kyungsoo hanya dapat melihatnya dengan mata berbinar dan tangan yang berada didepan dadanya seperti sedang memohon. Senyuman manis yang lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Membuat seorang Pria yang berada dibarisan sebelah sana terpaksa harus menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak gemas.

Kyungsoo melihat gerak-gerik aneh yang dilakukan oleh Minah. _Minah berbicara sendiri_? Batinnya. Jika memang benar Minah berbicara sendrii, mengapa orang-orang hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang biasa, bukan pandangan aneh. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Minah. Dan ia menemukan sesosok pria dengan kulit tan nya yang khas juga tubuhnya yang bagus dibalut dengan seragam kemeja cokelat muda yang rapih sama seperti kemeja yang Kyungsoo pakai saat ini.

Minah yang menyadari pandangan Kyungsoo hanya dapat tertawa serak memaklumi. "hey! Kau memperhatikannya ya?" goda Minah.

Kyungsoo yang tersadar dari lamunannya mengusap tengkuknya pelan. Kaget. Jelas saja kaget, bisa-bisanya ia tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan seorang pria yang wajahnya sudah tidak asing bagi Kyungsoo, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo juga sudah pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi kapan? "ah.. _aniya_, aku hanya mengikuti arah pandangmu saja. Tadi aku sempat mengiramu berbicara sendiri, eh ternyata kau berbicara dengan seorang pria berkulit tan khas disana. Hehe" ujar Kyungsoo. "itu pacarmu ya?"

Entah apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini. Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdenyut sakit saat menyebutkan kata _pacar_ pada Minah. "ah bukan, pacarku itu senior kita, bukan sihitam itu." Balas Minah sambil menunjuk seorang pria yang tadi ia perhatikan itu.

Dan perasaan sakit dihati Kyungsoo langsung hilang seketika. Entah lah, Kyungsoo pun tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Namun ia seperti baru saja akan jatuh dari ketinggian lebih dari 200 meter diatas permukaan laut dan langsung ditolong oleh seorang malaikat tak bersayap. Oh mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi... ini memang hal yang sedang Kyungsoo rasakan.

..

..

Waktu pulang tiba, Kyungsoo dan teman-teman sekelasnya mempunyai jadwal untuk latihan pentas malam kemah nanti. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo belum pulang dan Zitao pun masih setia menunggunya didepan kelas Kyungsoo. sampai latihan kedua kalinya sukses, mereka barulah pulang.

Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan, membuat sang empunya menggrutu panjang lebar. Kyungsoo yang melihat kedua orang kasmaran itu hanya tersenyum geli dan menggandeng lengan wanita ramping yang tinggi bak _barbie_ disampingnya, Zitao. Lalu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"hey" ucap Zitao.

Kyungsoo menoleh lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Zitao yang tinggi. "hm?" balasnya.

Zitao terenyum manis. Sangat manis hingga mengakibatkan perut Kyungsoo mencelos. _oh bagaikan bidadari jatuh dari surga, demi tuhan Zitao sangatlah cantik ketika tersenyum.. pantas saja Yifan sunbae menyukainya_ batin Kyungsoo. "kita tunggu disini dulu ya" ucap Zitao, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Beruntung gerbang sekolah bersebelahan dengan halte bus, jadi mereka hanya tinggal menunggu bus itu datang dengan duduk manis dihalte bus sebelah sekolah. Kyungsoo duduk dengan wajah mengadah kearah langit yang mulai senja. "hai Kyung" kyungsoo menoleh saat merasa namanya dipanggil.

Ia melihat sesosok pria berkulit tan melambai manis kearahnya. _Oh tuhan_... batin Kyungsoo. perutnya merasa mencelos saat matanya bertubrukan langsung dengan mata tajam milik pria tersebut. _Ada apa dengan hatiku? Mengapa terasa hangat?_ Batinnya lagi.

Zitao yang melihat Kyungsoo langsung mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo yang tertuju pada sesosok pria berkulit tan. Zitao tertawa terbahak. "kau jatuh cinta Kyungsoo" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo tak merespon ia sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya mengapa hatinya terasa begitu hangat ketika pandangannya menyapu lembut tatapan manis dari sang pria tan tersebut. Dan seukir senyum pun berkembang diwajah manisnya. Senyum bak dewi romawi yang sangat cantik.

Senyum khas seorang _Do Kyungsoo_.

..

..

Malam hari tiba, Kyungsoo sedang membaca sebuah novel keluaran terbaru yang baru saja dibeli oleh ayahnya khusus untuknya. Ia sangat berterimakasih tentunya pada ayahnya yang tahu saja dirinya sedang mengincar novel keluaran terbaru itu. Dan untung saja besok sekolah _free_ ya walaupun masih diwajibkan untuk masuk sekolah sih.

_Drrt_.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah ponsel pinknya yang tergeletak manis dimeja nakas. _Bergetar? Tumben_ batinnya.

Ia beranjak bangun dan mulai mengambil ponselnya. Melihat sebuah pesan masuk, ia langsung melesat kearah meja belajar untuk duduk disana tanpa memperdulikan baju kaosnya yang kebesaran hampir terbuka karena Kyungsoo yang berlari.

Dengan cekatan ia membuka pesan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya.

_Hai, kenal aku? Semoga kau mengenalku, Kyungsoo manis c: _

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya melongo menatap pesan diponselnya. Karena penasaran, Kyungsoo pun mulai membalas pesan singkat dari seseorang misterius itu.

_Hai juga, kau siapa? Mengapa kau mengenalku? Mengapa kau memanggilku manis?_

Send!

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang masih terang karena belum ia matikan lampunya, menunggu adalah hal yang paling Kyungsoo benci. Namun, ntah mengapa saat ini ia tidak membenci hal tersebut, ia malah tersenyum memandangi langit-langit kamarnya sambil sesekali melirik ponsel ditangannya.

_Drrt_.

Ponselnya bergetar! Kyungsoo segera membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_Aku.. aku secret admirer mu.. hehe c: sudah sudah kau jangan memasang tampang cengo mu, pasanglah senyum manis mu, cantik.. _

Kyungsoo makin membulatkan matanya terkejut. Apa-apaan! Mengapa dia bisa tahu bagaimana ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini. Ajaib!

_Hah? Bagaimana kau tahu? Apa-apaan! Cepat kasih tau siapa kau!_

Send!

Senyuman Kyungsoo menghilang, bergantikan dengan rona merah yang menjalar memenuhi wajahnya.

_Drrt._

_Kau ingin aku memberitahu identitasku? Jika aku memberitahu identitas ku.. kau jangan kaget ya.._

_Aku.._

_Aku adalah.._

_Jongin._

_Kim Jongin._

..

..

TBC!

..

..

* * *

review:

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : hehehee mianhae ^^, aku mau ngebuat kalian-kalian penasaran sama ff ini makanya aku buat pendek, mianhae ne ^^, kaliamat yang ngebingungin itu maksudnya tuh kata Kyungsoo dia gatau balik lagi kesekolah kapan, mungkin jam dua nanti, emang nya kenapa? tumben banget aku yang dateng cepat biasany aja kan yang dateng dan nyampe duluan dikelas itu Kyungsoo, gitu chingu ^^ btw, thanks for review^^

ArraHyeri2 : ne gomawo!, thanks for review! ^^

setyoningt : hehe iya thanks for review! ^^

flowerdyo : iya, thanks for review! ^^

UnicornLay : wah.. tanggal 7 september hari lahir kamu ya.. sama O,O hehe, btw thanks for review ya ^^

SuJuXOXO91 : iya gomawo! thanks for review!^^

SooSweet : aduh masa makin mahal sih, ah untungnya aku udah donlot video nya di yutup hehe, thanks for review ya^^

byunbaekkie : iya chingu, ini pengalaman pribadi aku sendiri hehe, thanks for review ya! ^^

* * *

waah!annyeong! author is back!

hehe^^ seneng deh dapet banyak review hehe ^^

oya btw, happy first day in April!

semoga dibulan april ini kita diberi kebahagiaan ya!

author dapte berita sedih nih, katanya exo's first box di block sama sm ya? aduh jahat banget sih :c tapi untungnya aku udah donlot exo's first box sehari sebelom di blok hehe ^^

ada berita gembira juga, EXO TEASER COMEBACK IS UP! OMG OMG I CANT EXPLAIN WHAT I FEEL!

MEREKA BERGAYA SOK COOL DAN AH BEQYON DISANA RAMBUTNY KAYA ORANG ABIS NCAN JEBAL DONG

tapi ada berita sedih juga, katanya exo m sama k bakalan dipisah lahi hiks :'c

padahal aku lebih seneng sama ot12 itu hiks :'c

tapi gapapa kita doain aja yg terbaik buat mereka yaaaa! ^^

hehe, okesip sekian dari aku btw review again ya review again!

GO REVIEW GO REVIEW!

BYEBYE!

..

..

_Byunhyeonkkaeb_

..

..


	4. Chapter 4

_Infinitely Yours_

..

..

* * *

Preview chap:

_Aku.._

_Aku adalah.._

_Jongin._

_Kim Jongin._

* * *

..

..

Chapter 4.

..

..

Kyungsoo diam membeku. Pengakuan nama seorang pria yang mengiriminya pesan membuatnya diam tak berkutit. Jongin. Jadi selama ini pria yang selalu ia lihat sedang memperhatikannya adalah Jongin. Pria yang mengirimkan pesan misterius itu. Oh tuhan bagaimana bisa, orang yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai orang gila yang selalu mengganggunya adalah Jongin. Kim Jongin. Pria yang menyukainya.

_Drrt._

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah ponselnya yang tergeletak manis disebelahnya. Ia mengambil perlahan dan mengusap layar ponsel membuka kunci ponsel itu.

_Kyungsoo-a, kau... kau marah padaku?_

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya dalam dalam lalu mulai mengetik balasan yang akan ia kirimkan pada Jongin.

_Ani, aku tidak marah.. tadi aku baru saja dari dapur untuk mengambil air minum, dan aku baru melihat pesanmu tadi... Jongin_

_Send!_

Bohong. Kyungsoo tidak berjalan kedapur untuk mengambil air minum tadi. Ia hanya merenungkan kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya tidak mengetahui bahwa semua pesan aneh dan pesan _yang baru_ saja dikirim itu adalah dari Jongin. _ah bodoh sekali dirimu Kyungsoo_ batinnya.

_Drrt._

_Yasudah, jangan pasang wajah datarmu.. pasang senyum manis mu ne? Aku tidak suka melihatnya... walau... walau aku bukan siapa-siapamu_

_Hell!_ Jongin kau bukan siapa-siapa Kyungsoo?! kau calon _siapa-siapa _Kyungsoo! dasar, bilang saja kalau Jongin malu mengungkapkannya. Dasar minderan.

_Huh?bagaimana kau tau aku memasang wajah datar, Jongin._

_Send!_

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tembok sebelah kanan kamarnya. Memencet tombol _off_ pada saklar. Lalu berjalan menuju kasurnya. Ia menaruh ponselnya dimeja nakas sebelah kasurnya dan menidurkan dirinya diatas ranjang itu. Mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk menyambut hari esok. Namun tidak bisa. Sulit sekali hanya untuk menutup mata saja. Padahal biasanya jam segini Kyungsoo sudah berada dialam mimpi. Namun sekarang ia masih saja tetap terjaga.

_Drrt._

Getaran ponsel diatas meja nakasnya memaksa dirinya untuk membuka matanya yang dari tadi masih saja susah untuk ditutup. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya kearah kanan.

_Kau tahu? Aku punya indera yang dapat merasakan apa yang kau rasaka, Kyungsoo sayang. Hehe, sepertinya kau sudah mengantuk ya? Yasudah, sampai besok ya manis, semoga kau bermimpi indah, siapkan mentalmu untuk kemah besok ya! Annyeong!_

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli membacanya. Dengan cepat ia mengetik balasan pada Jongin dan mematikan ponselnya lalu mencoba untuk tidur. Dan ajaib! Kyungsoo dapat menutup matanya dan tertidur dengan tenang. Oh betapa beruntungnya Kyungsoo.

..

..

_31, Agustus 2013_

..

..

Pagi tiba. Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah pagi ini. Ia menalikan tali sepatu _nike _abu-abu biru muda miliknya dengan cekatan. Hari ini hari sabtu. Hari bebas. Jadi sekolah memperbolehkan muridnya memakai sepatu dengan warna selain hitam. Dan suatu keberuntungan juga bagi mereka, hari ini _free_. Murid murid dibebaskan dari jam pelajaran karena sore nanti kemah akan diadakan bagi kelas _vii _saja. Dan Kyungsoo yang menduduki kelas _vii_ tentunya wajib mengikutinya.

"Kyungsoo-_a_.. cepatlah masuk kemobil, _appa_ sudah menunggumu sayang" suara lembut itu muncul ditelinga Kyungsoo. kyungsoo menoleh kearah belakang dan menemukan ibunya berdiri sambil memegang segelas _mug_ berisi teh hangat yang bagus dikonsumsi pada pagi hari.

Kyungsoo tersenyum membalasnya lalu membungkuk hormat pada ibunya. Ia berjalan keluar menuju mobil yang terparkir didepan rumah. Sambil melambai kearah ibunya, Kyungsoo memasuki mobil dengan senyuman khasnya.

"tumben sekali kau berangkat pagi, apa tidak terlalu... subuh?"

"_ani appa.._ aku biasa datang pagi, jadi tak apa.. lagi pula aku ingin datang sejam lebih cepat dari biasanya."

"tapi nak, ini baru jam setengah 6. Kau.. tidak salah liat jam kan?"

"_aniyo_, oh ayolah _appa_ Kyungsoo hanya ingin datang lebih cepat saja, yayaya boleh ya.."

"hah, _geure_"

Kyungsoo tertsenyum setelah beberapa menit ia berdebat dengan sang _appa_. Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah berangkat sepagi ini, namun karena ada _satu hal_ yang membuatnya harus datang pagi. Diperjalanan menuju sekolah, Kyungsoo menatap kearah luar jendela. Melihat aktivitas Seoul dipagi hari.

Pikirannya melayang saat pagi tadi. Tepatnya saat selsai mandi.

_Flashback._

Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sudah berpakaian lengkap seragam sekolahnya. Ia mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi rias menghadap cermin berukuran sedang didepannya. Menyisir rambutnya secara perlahan dan menjepi bagian depan poninya memperlihatkan lekukan dahi indah miliknya.

_Drrt_.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar getaran ponselnya dimeja nakas buru-buru merapihkan rambutnya yang baru saja ia sisir.

_Pagi Kyung, maaf mengganggu.. wah kau sudah mandi ya, aku punya pertanyaan untuk mu, kemah nanti kita disuruh bawa coklat 8gram bukan? _

Kyungsoo mendesah panjang. Ia kira pesan penting hanya itu saja isi pesan yang dikirim Jongin.

_Ne.._

_Send!_

Kyungsoo membawa ponselnya menuju meja rias. Ia meletakkannya persis disebelah sisir yang baru saja ia pakai. Kyungsoo kembali menduduki kursi meja rias. Ia mengambil kotak bedak miliknya dan mulai memoleskannya sangat tipis hingga rata. Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe-tipe orang yang suka berdandan, ia hanya ingin orang melihat wajahnya tampak lebih segar dengan polesan bedak yang –sangat— tipis.

Kyungsoo menyapukan pandangannya pada _tubh_ kecil berwarna putih dengan gambar strawberry kecil ditutupnya. Ia mengambil _tubh _itu dan mulai menyemprotkan isinya keseluruh badannya. Membuat dirinya dikelilingi wangi strawberry yang polos. Matanya sedikit melirik kearah ponselnya yang tak kunjung bergetar. Jujur, Kyungsoo sebenarnya menunggu balasan dari Jongin. ya... Kyungsoo menunggunya. Kyungsoo mengambil _tubh _ kecil berwarna putih biru yang sangat lucu. Memuka tutupnya perlahan dan mulai membubuhkan isinya diatas bibir _heart shape_ nya. Mengecapnya beberapa kali untuk meratakannya.

_Drrt._

Getaran ponsel Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan mengecap Kyungsoo. ia mengambil ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan dari seseorang. _Oh Jongin, untuk apa_ batinnya.

_Mianhae Kyung aku jawab telat, baru selsai mandi hehe.. ngomong-ngomong kau suka cokelat tidak?_

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. Jelas jelas dirinya sangat menyukai cokelat. Bagaimana sih katanya _stalker_ setia, hal sekecil ini saja tak tahu. Dasar.

_Ne, aku menyukainya_.

_Send!_

Kyungsoo menaruh ponselnya kembali. Seulas senyuman terpampang diwajahnya. Ia berjalan menuju kasurnya dan mengambil tas punggung biru muda nya yang telah siap. Mengambil sepasang kaus kaki putih dilemari dan segera memakanya.

_Drrt_.

Baru saja ia selsai memakai kaus kaki, ponselnya sudah kembali bergetar. Kyungsoo segera mengambil ponselnya dan membawanya keluar kamar.

_Wah kita sama , manis.. hehe sepertinya kau sudah siap ya? Yasudah kalau begitu, sampai berjumpa di sekolah nanti, manis.. _

Kyungsoo tersenyum menutupi kegugupannya. Anak rambut yang jatuh menutupi matanya diselipkan dibalik telingannya. Jujur saja. Kyungsoo sedang merona malu dibawah polesan bedak –sangat— tipis itu. Sebenarna sudah banyak orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _manis_, namun entah mengapa hanya panggilan dari Jongin lah yang membuatnya terbang seperti in. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo mulai menikmati masa pendekatannya bersama Jongin.

_Flashback tamat._

Tak terasa Kyungsoo sudah sampai digerbang sekolah. Ia segera berpamitan pada sang _appa_dan mulai menuruni mobil dengan senyumnya yang mengembang. Melambaikan tangan saat sang _appa_ sudah mulai menjauhi kawasan sekolah. Kyungsoo menjinjing tasnya bagaikan anak sekolah dasar. Namun benar, wajah Kyungsoo yang benar-benar sangat mirip anak kecil juga tinggi badannya yang _err_.. pendek membuatnya persis seperti anak sekolah dasar.

Ia menyapa penjaga sekolah yang sedang membuka gerbang dengan cengiran khasnya. Penjaga sekolah pun membalasnya dengan tawa semangat dipagi hari. Ia memasuki kawasan sekolah dengan cepat. Hingga saat Kyungsoo sampai dilorong yang menuju kelasnya, ia bertemu dengan sesosok pria dengan kulit tan yang tersenyum dan melambai kearahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya lucu. Bahkan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu siapa pria itu. Ntah lah, Kyungsoo tak berniat berkenalan dengan pria itu. Selepas pria itu menjauh dari dirinya, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya melihat punggung tegap milik pria yang tersenyum manis padanya. Namun, pria yang Kyungsoo anggap aneh membalikkan badannya dan masih saja tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. membuat Kyungsoo makin bingung siapa sebenarnya dia. Namun Kyungsoo juga merasa malu karena sudah tertangkap basah memperhatikan pria itu, padahal _feeling_ Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau pria tersebut tidakk akan menoleh balik kearah Kyungsoo.

Sambil menahan malu, Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan dan mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan kepala ditunduk menyembunyikan rona malunya. _Mengapa aku merasa sangat familier dengan senyumnya, apa.. apa dia.. Jongin?_ batinnya.

Pria yang tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Ia mengusap tengkuknya dan berjongkok membersihkan sepatunya yang sedikit kotor.

"_kau memang belum mengenalku secara langsung ,Kyungsoo. namun hatimu sudah mengenalku_" gumam pria itu lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat yang tadi menuju ruang guru.

..

..

TBC!

..

..

review:

puputkyungsoo : iya.. thanks for review ne!^^

flowerdyo : kyungsoo gatau jongin orangnya yang mana tapi dia sering berkirim pesan sama jongin, chingu... aku juga dulu gitu gatau doi itu yang mana tapi sering smsan gitu hehe *curhat dikit* btw thanks for review ne!^^

setyoningt : iya cewek bermata rusa rambut ikal bervolume itu luhan, chingu.. disini Kyungsoo gapunya kakak hehe. btw thanks for review ne!^^

ArraHyeri2 : kaisoo moment udah dimulai dari chap ini, chingu ya tapi ga sebanyak di chap-chap depan. thanks for review yaa! ^^

Emiliakim : haha iya disini Kyungsoonya dibuat polos, chingu. thanks for review yaa! ^^

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : waa berarti pengalaman kita sama chingu, hehe. thanks for review ya!^^

SooSweet : iya chigu, di block gatau kenapa . thanks for review yaa! ^^

byunbaekkie : kyungsoo gatau chingu kalau jongin itu cowo yang sering merhatiin dia, tapi kyungsoo ngerasa familier sama jongin gitu. hehe. thanks for review ya!^^

Kang eun seok : thanks for review!^^

Guest : thanks for review!^^

..

..

uwaaah author is back!

hehe!

mianhae sebelumnya chap ini pendek beneran pendek pendek bangetz pake z.

gatau kenapa author pengan aja gitu ngebuat kalian penasaran sama epep ini hehe, udah gitu kan banyak yang minta kaisoo momentnya, nah sekarang kan mulai ada kaisoo moment tuh, tapi masih sedikit dan author masih mau ngebuat kejutan buat ff ini hehe.

mo curhat juga,kalian tau boneka sehun yang namanya pinkupinku itu kan?

jelas tau dong ya.

MASAK IYA SIH PINKUPINKU ITU NAMA DARI KARAKTER KARTUN S*X JEPANG HAH PERASAAN KALIAN BEGIMANA AUTHOR SIYOK BERAT JELAS PANTES AJA WAKTU SEHUN NGENALIN BONEKA ITU PAKE NAMA PINKUPINKU MEMBER EXO PADA NGAKAK. GILA ANJIR INI BENERAN.

oke calm down..

author mau tanya, dosa gasih nistain anak-anak exo sumpah ya author punya hobi nistain anak-anak exo di acc twitter fangirl author. terlebih junmyeon. sumpah demen banget nistain suho di teel beneran itu dosa ga DOSA GA DOSA NISTAIN 12CURUT TAK BERDOSA ITU /g.

OYA KALIAN JUGA WAJIB TAU HUNHAN IS BACK JEBAL MEREKA BACK SEJAK TADI DI GIMPO AIRPORT ADA PREVIEW MEREKA MOMENT MEREKA DAN TADI PAS REHERSEAL ADA FACT KALO SEHUN MEGANG BUTT LUHAN TERUS LUHAN GANTIAN MEGANG BUTT SEHUN JEBAL SOSWEET SEKALI HUNHAN AH JEBAL JEBAL JEBAL.

ADA JUGA KATANYA LUHAN BILANG GINI KE KYUNGSOO "jika di drama cart kamu melakukan kissing scene bagaimana?" TERUS KYUNGSOO JAWABNYA "tunggu aja nanti" AH JEBAL AUTHOR PEN MAKAN ORANG JEBAL IYA JEBAL.

oke calm down again.

author punya ff baru nih, castnya semua member exo tapi pemain utamanya Baekhyun genrenya comedy gagal total. pada setuju ga kalo itu dipost? penasaran soalnya kan biasanya author ngepost genrenya romance mulu, pengen gitu sedikit melenceng/? dari garis genre hehe.

btw author big thanks banget buat readers setia ff ini yang udah ngesupport.

keep reading ya!

hehe.

udah dulu ya!

byebye!

REVIEW YA REVIEW GO GO REVIEW YA RIVIEW

..

..

* * *

_byunhyeonkkaeb_

* * *

_.._

_.._


	5. Chapter 5

_Infinitely Yours_

* * *

..

..

Preview chap:

"_kau memang belum mengenalku secara langsung ,Kyungsoo. namun hatimu sudah mengenalku_" gumam pria itu lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat yang tadi menuju ruang guru.

..

..

Chapter 5

..

..

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi menandakan semua murid harus membersihkan kelasnya masing-masing karena hari ini sekolah _free_. Dan otomatis pun semua murid mau tak mau harus membersihkan kelasnya masing-masing. Kyungsoo menyapu kelas bagian luar. Membersihkan koridor yang berada didepan kelasnya. Ya, sebenarnya hanya didepan kelasnya saja sih.

Kyungsoo bahkan juga menyapu setengah dari bagian depan kelas milik kelas sebelahnya, kelas Zitao. Kyungsoo terus menundukkan kepalanya saat menyapu. Bagai takmau melihat keadaan sekitar sekarang. sampai akhirnya sepasang sepatu hitam dengan tali merah dengan _brand_ ternama itu berdiri tepat diatas lantai yang akan ia sapu.

Kyungsoo mendongkak dan –baru saja ingin— ia memasang wajah tak sukanya pada orang yang sepertinya pria –karena memakai celana— itu namun dirinya sudah dikejutkan dengan pria didepannya. Bagaimana tidak, pria didepannya berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangannya yang dimaksukkan kedalam saku celana dan wajahnya yang sangat datar. Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya. _Eh, ini kan pria yang tadi pagi tersenyum padaku_? Batinnya.

Pria itu tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam sakunya. Pria itu melihat kearah sekeliling koridor yang sepi karena semua murid sedang membersihkan kelas hanya dibagian dalamnya saja. "mau kubantu" katanya. Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya kearah sapu yang berada digenggaman Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang gelagapan hanya diam dan menggeleng cepat. "_ani_, tidak usah.. a-aku bisa sendiri" ucapnya. Kyungsoo hanya melanjutkan acara menyapunya sebagai tanda untuk menutupi rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya.

Pria itu tersenyum lagi. Ia menjulurkannya lagi tapi bukan kearah sapu, melainkan kearah rambut Kyungsoo yang dibiarkan terurai hari ini. Pria itu mengusak lembut rambut Kyungsoo yang sehitam arang membuat sang empunya membeku dengan kaki yang bergetar maksimal. "hey, aku hanya ingin membantumu saja" ucapnya.

Dan sepertinya saat ini Kyungsoo benar-benar berubah menjadi es. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, darahnya berdesir cepat, kakinya lemas, wajahnya memerah. Ugh— sungguh Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Terlebih, siapa pria yangg beraninya menguska rambutnya tadi dan juga meng—

"hai Jongin _oppa_"

"oh hai!"

OH TUHAN.

SELAMATKAN JIWA KYUNGSOO.

Jongin yang selama ini tidak pernah Kyungsoo kenal sekarang berada didepannya. PERSIS DIDEPANNYA. Ingat, BERHADAPAN. Oh tuhan bagaimana cara Kyungsoo mengatur napas juga detakan yang tak kunjung normal pada jantungnya.

"hey, _gwenchana_?" tanya Jongin –pria yang barusan membalas sapaan seorang wanita yang lewat—. Tangan Jongin saat ini berada dibahu Kyungsoo dan sedikit mengguncang pelan tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara Jongin segera sadar dari lamunannya. Oh tuhan, Kyungsoo benar-benar gelagapan saat ini. Kyungsoo adalah tipe-tipe orang yang sangat cuek, dan ia tidak pernah gelagapan jika berada dideka orang baru walaupun itu pria. Namun sepertinya julukan _queen ice_ darri teman-temannya untuk Kyungsoo tidak akan berlaku lagi.

"hey" panggi Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo segera menetralkan nafasnya dan segera mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. "_aniyo, gwenchana.._maaf aku harus kembali kedalam k-kelas" ucapnya. "sampah bertemu... lagi".

Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mungil Kyungsoo. _sampai bertemu lagi_, artinya Jongin masih boleh dong bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. dan itu juga berarti secara tidak langsung Kyungsoo sedang membuka pagar untuknya. Mungkin.

..

..

_Kriiing_.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Para murid pun mulai berbondong-bondong berjalan keluar gedung sekolah untuk kembali kerumah. Begitu pula Kyungsoo, ia sedang merapihkan beberapa barang seperti buku kosong dan juga pensil untuk kemah nanti. Dan sisanya akan menyusul.

"hey Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar sudah bertemu dengan Jongin?" tanya Luhan yang masih saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo ceritakan.

"haduh Luhan, sudah kubilang itu memang kenyataan" balas Kyungsoo.

"rambutmu juga beran-benar diusaknya?"

"ya"

"lalu ia juga benar-benar menawarkan dirinya untuk membantumu menyapu?"

"ya"

"oh astaga benar-benar aaaaa, kapan aku bisa seperti itu"

"kau terlalu berlebihan, Luhan. Jangan seperti itu oh dan kulihat anak kelas sebelah teman Jongin kalau tidak salah yang waktu itu menggebrak pintu kelas kita itu menyukai mu loh. Aku dengar-dengar dari Tao sih"

"eh masa? Kau tidak berbohong? Si albino sarap itu?"

"hm"

Minseok yang sejak tadi hanya dapat mendengarkan percakapan keduanya hanya bisa memutar bolanya malas. Mereka benar-benar anak yang sedang kasmaran pikirnya. Baekhyun pun yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan mejanya mulai ikut bergabung dengan Kyungsoo sambil menenteng tasnya yang belum ia kaitkan di punggugnya.

"ah, sudah sudah ayo pulang, kalian tidak mau kan telat pulang dan terlambat datang keacara kemah nanti?" ucap Minseok menghentikan acara kepo Luhan yang berlebihan.

"yayaya. _Kajja_"

..

Jam 02.00 KST pun tiba, Kyungsoo buru-buru membawa turun sebuah koper kecil dan sebuah tas ransel sedang dipundaknya. Seragam yang ia kenakan kemarin Jumat dipakainya kembali. Rambutnya pun masih ia urai sama seperti tadi pagi, bedanya saja kali ini tidak ada sama sekali aksesoris sebuah pun menempelkan disana. Ia berjalan kearah dapur dan menemukan ibunya sedang menyiapkan beberapa lembar roti yang sepertinya akan Kyungsoo makan sebagai pengganjal perut sampai malam nanti. Maklum saja, Ibu-nya Kyungsoo masih belum pulih sepenuhnya bilau masih harus banyak istirahat dan masih belum bisa melakukan pekerjaan yang berat. Terkadang ia menyesali pekerjaan ayahnya yang mewajibkan ayahnya pergi keJeju selama duahari satu malam dan akan pulang tepat dimana Kyungsoo pulang kemah.

"_eomma_.." ucapnya.

Ibu Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum simpul. Ia menyodorkan beberapa tumpuk roti berisi daging asap selada dan keju. Wah, sepertinya Kyungsoo diberikan sebuah roti _sandwich_ oleh ibunya. "ini makanlah, kau berangkatlah jam 2.15 ya.. _eomma_ tak mau kau menunggu sendirian seperti orang beloon disana" kata ibunya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mendorong kembali kopernya menuju sebelah sofa dan menaruh ranselnya diatas sofa. Kemudian ia berjalan lagi menuju meja makan dan mulai memakan _sandwich _miliknya. Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum geli melihat keluguan anaknya yang sedang memakan.

_oh tuhan, lindungilah dia jaga dia.. berikanlah seorang pria yang mampu menjaganya yatuhan.. _batin Ibu Kyungsoo.

..

..

Kyungsoo berangkat kesekolah diantar pamannya, Kang _ahjussi_. Sebenarnya keluarga Kyungsoo menyediakan seorang supir untuk mengantar Kyungsoo kemana saja, namun Kyungsoo menolaknya dan hanya akan menggunakan supir nya disaat tertentu saja. Keluarga Kyungsoo sebenarnya merupakan sebuah keluarga yang cukup terpandang karena Ayah Kyungsoo adalah seseorang penting dipekerjaannya dan sering dipanggil keluar kota atau luar negri untuk menghadiri pertemuan penting tentang apalah itu Kyungsoo pun tak mengerti. Namun Kyungsoo tak mau besar kepala, ia tak mau sombong. Ia ingin menunjukkan sisi sederhana seorang Do Kyungsoo. bukan seorang Do Kyungsoo yang dipandang tinggi oleh orang-orang.

Dan beruntung saja pamannya akan pulang kerumah mertuanya yang melewati depan sekolah Kyungsoo. jadi Kyungsoo ikut ah lebih tepatnya menumpang motor pamannya dari pada harus menyusahkan supir.

"_ahjussi gomapta_" ucap Kyungsoo.

"ah ya, semoga kau senang saat kemah" balas pamannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan mobil hitam milik pamannya. Menggeret koper kecil dan menggendong tas punggungnya. Ia berjalan perlahan sambil mengamati seisi sekolah. _Sepi sekali_ batinnya. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya hingga saat ia sampai di koridor yang menghubungkan kelasnya dengan lapangan tengah dan depan juga halaman sekolah ia mendengar suara nyanyian yang sangat-sangat keras.

Dengan penasaran, Kyungsoo menambah kecepatan langkahnya dan sesampainya didepan kelas ia mendengar suara kelas yang benar-benar sangat ribut. Secara perlahan, ia menggeser pintu kelas itu dan menemukan teman-temannya yang sudah berbaris rapih dengan sebuah kertas teks ditangan mereka masing masing. Kyungsoo ternganga lebar. Tumben sekali teman-temannya serajin ini, biasanya kan teman-temannya langsung cuek saja ketika mereka belum menghapal suatu hal atau apalah itu.

Kyungsoo juga memutar tubuhnya kearah belakang. Meja meja dirapatkan kebelakang dan kursi dinaikkan. Rapih sekali, pantas saja teman-temannya dapat berlatih dilantai biasa bukan dilantai yang lebih tinggi untuk tempat guru mengajar. Ia juga dapat melihat banyaknya tumpukan tas dan koper dari yang kecil hingga besar dipojok ruangan. Tepatnya didepan meja-meja yang didorong kebelakang.

"oh hey Kyungsoo! ayo cepat letakkan tasmu dan mari kita bertalih untuk nanti malam!" seru Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo didepan kelas dengan tampang melongonya.

Kyungsoo yang sadar segera berlari menuju pojok ruangan kelas dan menaruh koper serta tasnya. Lalu ia mengambil sepucuk kertas lembar dari dalam tasnya dan membacanya sebentar lalu berlari menuju barisannya.

"hey tunggu! Yang belum datang siapa saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Yang lain menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "tidak ada, hanya kau saja yang datang terakhir, kau tahu? Kami semua disuruh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk berangkat jam satu tadi. Jam dimana kami masih bersiap siap, bahkan aku saja baru selsai mandi pada saat itu" ujar Chaerin jujur.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkekeh bersama lalu mereka bertatapan sebentar dan melanjutkan tawanya pelan. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum jahil. "biasalah, merekakan pasangan yang sedang kasmaran, jadi maklum saja kalau mereka seperti itu." Katanya.

Dan seketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhenti tertawa. Mereka melebarkan matanya lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan membunuh yang sangat aneh dan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa geli. "eh lihat ekspresi mereka sama loh, jodoh jodoh" godanya lagi.

"ANIYA! AKU TIDAK MAU BERJODOH DENGANNYA, DO KYUNGSOO!" ucap mereka berbarengan. Tawa geli Kyungsoo berubah menjadi tawa yang sangat kencang bahkan teman-temannya ikut tertawa juga setelah melihat tangan Baekhyun yang menunjuk Chanyeol, juga tangan Chanyeol yang menunjuk Baekhyun setelah mereka berbicara bersamaan.

"haduh... sudah dong, ayo latihan lagi"

"_ne_.."

..

..

Peluit sudah dibunyikan oleh pembina kemah bertanda semua peserta harus segera membangun tenda masing-masing ditempat yang sudah disesuaikan. Setiap kelas diberikan 4buah tenda, jadi untuk perempuan dibagi menjadi 2kelompok dan pria dibagi 2kelompok. Letak tenda dari masing-masing kelas pun berdekatan dan berselang seling. Jika masing masing kelas ada 4kelompok maka letak tendanya adalah pria-wanita-pria-wanita. Kelas Kyungsoo adalah kelas E jadi kelas Kyungsoo menempati sebelah kiri lapangan tengah dibarisan pertama yang menghadap kearah pintu koridor yang menuju ruang guru langsung. Tenda milik kelompok Kyungsoo berada diujung barisan milik kelas Kyungsoo.

Disebelah kanan tenda kelompok Kyungsoo ada tenda kelompok pria dua, dan disebelah kirinya ada kelompok tenda pria pertama kelas sebelah Kyungsoo. kelas F tepatnya. Dan dikarenakan lapangan tengah berbentuk U, tenda kelompok pria pertama kelas tidak menghadap kearah yang sama seperti barisan kelas Kyungsoo, melainkan menghadap kearah koridor yang menuju kantin atau _café_ sekolah. Dan lebih tepatnya lagi menghadap kearah tenda kelompok Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-_a_, kau tidak cape? Dari tadi kau hanya diam berdiri menyangga tongkat bendera kelompok kita, ini kan berat sekali" tanya Baekhyun yang dari tadi mondar-mandir mencari beberapa krikil untuk pengganti palu saat ingin menusukkan paku penahan tenda kedalam tanah.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan polos berwarna _baby blue_ lalu memberikannya ke Baekhyun. "pakai. Kau seperti sedang mandi keringat, mau aku panggilkan Chanyeol agar membantu mu hm?" goda Kyungsoo.

Mata Baekhyun yang tadi berbinar melihat sapu tangan yang diberikan Kyungsoo mendadak membulat terkejut. "YAAK! Apa-apaan kau! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan kutu beras itu!"

"ah masa?"

"Kyungsoo, jangan mulai deh"

"aku tidak memulai... ini kenyataan ko kalau kalian itu sepertinya akan... BERJODOH!"

"APA-APAAN KAU! Aku tidak akan mau menaksir seorang pria kutu beras sepertinya, dia bukan tipe ku. Dan aku juga tak mau berjodoh dengannya, ogah ya ogah"

"kau benar benar rela jika Chanyeol_**mu**_diembat orang lain?"

"kau ini tak usah menekan kata 'mu' juga dong. Sudah kubilang aku bukan siapa-siapanya dia. Kau ini masih saja ngeyel"

"yasudah terserah kau, namun _feeling_ ku berkata kau pasti akan bersamanya dalam waktu dekat ini"

..

Dari balik tenda milik kelompok pria dua Chanyeol tersenyum getir mendengar penuturan frontal Baekhyun.

_Yasudah tak apa jika aku bukan tipe pria pujaaanmu Baek, namun aku sadar.. aku akan terus memperjuangkan hati ini untukmu, ya.. hanya untukmu... walau sepertinya sudah terlambat_ batinnya.

..

Jongin merenggangkan otot-ototnya setelah berjam-jam menahan beban dari tongkat bendera untuk kelompoknya yang berat dibelakang tenda. Ia merutuki nasibnya yang menerima saja menjaga tongkat bendera besar yang berat sangat itu. Bahkan karena tongkat sialan itu, ia jadi gagal untuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo_nya_. Padahal ia penasaran sekali dimana tenda yang ditempati pujaan hatinya itu.

Beruntung baginya tenda dikelompoknya sudah selesai jadi sekarang ia bebas. Dan sekarang kegiatannya adalah mencari dimana letak tenda yang ditempati sang pujaan hatinya. Jongin menyapukan pandangannya kepada seluruh tenda disekitarnya dan pandangannya terhenti pada satu titik. Pada tenda yang berada persis disebelahnya. Ah bukan! Bukan pada tendanya, tapi pada seorang wanita yang menahan berat tongkat bendera itu. Ah kasihan sekali wanita itu, bahkan tali sepatunya juga copot.

Jongin terkekeh lalu berjalan mendekati wanita itu. Ia berjongkok didepan wanita itu dan mulai membuat simpul mudah yang kuat pada sepatu _convers _hitam untuk wanita keluaran terbaru itu. Membuat sang empunya terlonjak kaget. "hai, kita bertemu kembali.. tali sepatumu copot ya? Wah kasihan sekali, beruntung aku sudah memperbaikinya.." ucap Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepatu yang sedang ditalinya.

"eh? J-Jongin-_ssi _?" balas Kyungsoo ragu.

Jongin tersenyum lalu berdiri setelah selesai mengikat sepatu _convers_ milik Kyungsoo. "ya ini aku, kenapa? Terkejut ya? Ah tak uasah terkejut, dan hilangkan embel-embel _ssi_ oke?" katanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk imut lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Jongin tersenyum gemas lalu mengambil alih tongkat bendera milik kelompok Kyungsoo. membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan mata membulat Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

"sini-sini, kau terlihat keberatan aku bantu ya" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku lalu mengangguk. Ia menyelipkan helaian rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi matanya. "oya, tendamu disini?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. "iya, eung... kalau tenda milik J-Jongin ada dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"tendaku? Tendaku ada disebelahmu, tenda yang itu. Kau tidak usah seformal itu padaku ya, ingat! Anggap aku ini orang terdekatmu oke?" balas Jongin. saat berbicara pada kalimat terakhir, Jongin sedikit mengelus tangan Kyungsoo perlahan. Membuat sengatan hangat pada diri Kyunsoo.

"ah iya.."

Dan setelah kalimat itu terucap, tak ada percakapan yang muncul diantara mereka. Mereka hanya diliputi rasa gugup yang amat besar hingga tenda milik Kyungsoo selsai dibangun oleh anggota kelompoknya.

..

..

* * *

TBC!

* * *

WEHEEEE! AUTHOR IS BACK!

mianhae sebelumnya karena author telat update karena habis uts hehe xD

wahwaaah pada nungguin kaisoo moment ya kalian semua yakan yakan? doh gosah ditungguin, ini udah author kasih asupan nutrisi kaisoo dua kali haqhaq! xD

semoga menikmati ep-epnya ea!

maaf author gabisa balesin reviewnya satu-satu karena author masih harus belajar buat uts hari terakhir nanti hari sabtu, dan ini pun author diem-diem ngepost ffnya tanpa sepengetahuan ortu ;((

mau banget sebenernya lama lama disini, tapi minggu ini gabisa ;( tapi author janji! insyaAllah kalo ntar pas post chap 6 bakalan cepet oke oke?

sip deh ya buat kalian!

oya lets pray for south korea guys!

kita doakan korban kapal tenggelem yang masih dalam pencarian akan cepat ketemu dalam keadaan selamat walafiat ya amin amin..

oke!

its time to

REVIEW!

REVIEW GO REVIEW!

* * *

big thanks to :

dorekyungsoo93, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, kaisoohunlovers, puputkyungsoo, ArraHyeri2, setyoningt, SuJuXOXO91, rizd.o12, iziziziz, flowerdyo, minbyuliee, pit.

* * *

~_byunhyeonkkaeb_~


End file.
